Enterprises, nowadays, offer a multitude of interaction channels to existing/potential customers (hereinafter referred to as ‘customers’) for enabling the customers to locate products/services of interest, to receive information about products/services, to make payments, to lodge complaints, and the like.
Some non-exhaustive examples of the interaction channels include a web channel, a speech channel, a chat channel, a native mobile application channel, a social channel, and the like.
It is desirable to proactively predict the intention of each customer accessing the interaction channels so that suitable recommendations may be offered to the customer to enhance a customer service experience and/or improve chances of a sale.
Moreover, it is desirable to facilitate use of advanced intention classifiers for customer intention prediction purposes so as to improve an accuracy of the predicted intention of the customers.